how new life begins
by winkiesempress
Summary: Tentang Lenka, lelaki tidak jelas di bangku taman pada suatu siang tanggal empat belas, dan segala bumbu tambahan dalam kehidupannya.


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **a/n** : percobaan pertama menulis tanpa bumbu angst/tragedy/hurt dan sejenisnya. semacam Indonesia!AU karena mas-mbak di dialog.

* * *

 **how new life begins**

by sharevane

Happy Reading!

* * *

Siang itu, baskara meraja di langit, menebarkan sinarnya yang menjadi sumber kehidupan makhluk bumi. Cuaca yang cerah membuat sebagian besar manusia berkerumun di taman kota, menikmati lumuran cahaya mentari. Apalagi hari ini hari minggu. Hari yang tepat untuk melepaskan penat yang menggelayuti benak. Ditambah sang bayu yang menari-nari lembut bersama helai rambut, pemandangan anak-anak kecil yang berlari ke sana kemari, ibu-ibu yang kewalahan mengejar, semua terlihat manis. Tentu saja, ada rasa hangat menelusup dalam dada saat aku memandang itu semua.

.

.

.

Bohong. Mana ada orang yang sekarang ini sedang asyik menikmati cahaya mentari. Yang ada hanya gadis-gadis genit bertopi lebar dan berpayung merah jambu, ditambah kacamata hitam dan tongkat di tangan. Bukan, mereka bukan segerombolan gadis tuna netra, tapi para gadis alay berkacamata hitam dengan hiasan pita-pita mungil di sudut ditambah tongsis yang mereka angkat-angkat di berbagai tempat. Ada yang nyengir alay ala kuda, ada yang manyun-manyun seperti sedang memakan spaghetti tidak terlihat, ada yang melet-melet seperti ular, membuatku semakin _illfeel_ melihatnya.

Lalu, mana ada juga _sang bayu yang menari-nari lembut bersama helai rambut._ Terkadang aku merasa deskripsi macam itu terlalu … bagaimana ya? Pada dasarnya aku bukan orang dramatis, jadi menurutku angin yang lewat hanya merusak tatanan rambut. Menari-nari lembut. Hah. Bohong besar. Tuh, lihat. Baru ada angin lewat sedikit, para gadis-gadis ber- _make up_ coreng-moreng itu sudah ber- _kyaa-kyaa_ sambil menahan topi dan rok. Oke, daripada melihat pemandangan semacam itu, lebih baik aku menjelajah situs fanfiksi seperti biasa. Mengecek apakah _author_ sado favoritku sudah update _fanfic_ atau belum.

Baru saja aku membuka salah satu _fanfic_ berlabel _angst_ dengan karakter sepasang kaum adam— _well,_ pengakuan dosa—tiba-tiba ujung mataku menangkap bahwa ada seseorang duduk di sebelahku. Ketika aku mengangkat wajah, rupanya bangku-bangku panjang di taman kota sudah diinvasi berbagai macam jenis manusia—ada ibu-ibu dengan novel super tebal entah apa, ada bapak-bapak penjual cilok yang sedang kipas-kipas, ada orang gila dengan baju rombeng yang tertidur pulas, tapi yang paling banyak tentu saja pasangan romantis yang sedang asyik menukar cokelat. Sial. Ini tanggal empat belas Februari dan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk menjadi target cokelat.

Jadi, sekali lagi, ada manusia yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya sempat melirik kemeja hitam dengan garis biru di tepi-tepinya, tanpa sempat melihat wajah. Bukannya tidak sempat sih, tapi merasa tidak sopan saja. Tapi, baiklah, penasaran juga. Lagipula, di komik-komik _shoujo_ yang biasa kubaca, biasanya kalau bertemu dengan lelaki asing di waktu dan tempat yang tepat kan biasanya … ah sudahlah. _Please,_ Lenka. Kamu mikirin apa sih.

Tapi tapi tapi, marilah coba kita lihat, siapa sebenarnya sosok di sebelahku ini. Perlahan-lahan, akhirnya aku menoleh. Oh. Ternyata benar lelaki. Rambutnya hijau kebiruan atau biru kehijauan, entahlah. Dia sedang sibuk memasang _earphone_ , menganggap eksistensiku tidak ada, kemudian menyetel lagu dengan _handphone_ -nya—weh, iPhone kawan-kawan—lalu bersedekap dan memejamkan mata.

Apa-apaan itu? Pose _cool_ atau pose ngantuk? Baru saja kukira kalau lelaki ini akan tidur, tiba-tiba kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sendiri, dan matanya setengah terbuka. Awalnya mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu semakin cepat, pelan lagi. Belum selesai aku terpana, tangannya yang semula terlipat di depan dada tiba-tiba bergerak seolah-olah ada stik drum plus drum yang _invisible_ di depannya.

Kuakui laki-laki ini cukup … ganteng. Kemancungan hidungnya dua kali lipat milikku. Bahkan mungkin dia juga lebih putih dariku. Tapi tingkahnya ini … oh, sekarang mulutnya mulai menggumam tidak jelas. Entah mantra apa yang sedang dia rapal. Mungkin mengutuk sepasang _couple_ mesra di bangku seberang karena dia jones? Ah, mana mungkin. Lelaki setampan dia pasti pacarnya segudang. Bahkan mungkin di sini dia sedang menunggu salah satu kekasihnya. Weh, bisa gawat kalau seperti itu. Keberadaanku di sini bisa membuat pacarnya salah paham! Aku tidak mau menonton kejar-kejaran ala drama setelah pacarnya mengira laki-laki ini selingkuh. Mungkin perempuan itu nantinya akan mengajakku jambak-jambakan sambil mewek-mewek. Ih, jijik.

Tiba-tiba, lelaki itu menoleh ke arahku. Aku yang masih melongo, tanpa sadar dengan mulut setengah terbuka, buru-buru berpose normal seolah sedang fokus pada _handphone._

"Mbak, waras?" tanya lelaki tersebut spontan. Aku semakin terpana. Yang harusnya tanya begitu siapa, Mas?

"Eh, siapa, Mas?" tanyaku kemudian. Dia menjawab,"Ya kamu, Mbak. Kok melongo gitu. Makanya aku tanya."

"Lho, kayaknya harusnya yang tanya begitu aku deh. Mas, waras?" Aku mengembalikan pertanyaannya. Dia malah mengangguk. "Waras."

Kok tidak jelas begini.

Laki-laki yang kuragukan kewarasannya itu bertanya lagi. "Valentine kok sendirian? Jones, ya?"

Lah kamu sendiri juga sendirian lho Mas.

"Aku … _single_ ," jawabku santai, berusaha fokus pada adegan nyesek _couple_ dalam cerita yang kubaca. Tapi laki-laki tadi tidak menyerah berbicara,"Yah, sama aja dong. _Single_ cuma alibi biar kedengeran keren."

"Ya beda, Mas." Aku jadi semakin kesal. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku ada di sini di hari Valentine, bukannya duduk diam di rumah sambil menjelajah dunia maya (seperti yang biasa kulakukan di berbagai hari istimewa lain), itu karena aku kabur dari rumah. Iya, setelah melempar kata-kata POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK PULANG KALAU MAMAH NGGAK BERUBAH PIKIRAN aku melengkapi drama dengan bantingan pintu dan suara tangis palsu, lalu lari keluar rumah. Kukira mamaku akan mengejar dan terjadilah adegan drama Bollywood, tapi ternyata … mungkin mama malah sibuk menonton _dorama_ di rumah.

"Kok kelihatannya galau gitu, sih? Apa karena … jones tadi?" Dia malah mempersempit distansi pada bangku di antara kami, dan aku memperjauhnya lagi. "Bukan. Kok sok tau."

"Lho, jadi galak." Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, namanya siapa, Mbak?"

"Lenka." Aku menjawab acuh tak acuh. Tanpa ditanya, dia memberi tahu. "Aku Mikuo. Salam kenal."

Aku tidak menjawab, kembali membaca fanfiksi di _handphone_. Kebetulan OTP. Ah, sial, ukenya mati. Seme pun hidup sendiri. Duh, nyesek. Gimana ini? Mau nangis kok malu, ada lelaki _absurd_ bernama Mikuo di sini. Selain itu, ini juga tempat umum. Reputasi, kawan. Reputasi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal lelaki tidak jelas di sebelahku, aku jadi teringat kalau tadi aku berkhayal soal adegan di komik _shoujo_ tentang bertemu lelaki asing di waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Tapi kalau laki-lakinya _absurd_ begini … sepertinya pupus sudah khayalanku itu ….

"Nih, Mbak. Buat Mbak Lenka. Biar mukanya nggak galau terus gitu." Tiba-tiba Mikuo menyodorkan sebatang cokelat. Ada pita-pitanya pula. Aku langsung terpana-pana—ada apa ini? Apakah khayalanku sudah ada di ambang kenyataan? Apakah aku salah menilai lelaki _absurd_ di sebelahku?

"I-ini—ini apa, Mas? Co-cokelat Va-valentine, gitu?" Entah mengapa aku jadi gugup mendadak. Tapi, bayangkan, kalau kamu sedang duduk manis dengan muka galau, ada cowok tidak jelas yang mendadak SKSD, lalu tiba-tiba memberi cokelat. Maksudnya apa coba?

"Iya, Mbak. Cokelat Valentine." Mikuo tersenyum, dan dalam delusiku ada bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. Sudah aku bilang 'kan, dia ganteng. Tunggu, atau jangan-jangan hidupku sedang berubah menjadi plot _manga_? Jangan-jangan si Mikuo ini sebenarnya teman masa kecilku, tapi aku amnesia. Dia di sini karena ingat tentang kenangan kita dan kita punya janji tentang cokelat. Lalu, ternyata si Mikuo ini hidupnya tinggal sedikit lagi, jadi dia berusaha memenuhi janjinya padaku. Atau jangan-jangan si Mikuo ini tinggal arwah penasaran yang tidak mau ingkar janji. Duh, salah siapa aku jadi cinta plot _angst_?

"Eh bentar, Mbak. Dilihat dari muka Mbak, kok kayaknya Mbak Lenka salah paham." Mikuo menarik kembali cokelatnya. "Gini, ini emang cokelat Valentine, tapi maksudnya … ini cokelat dari cewek-cewek yang lari-lari ngejar aku selama perjalanan. Aku dapat segunung, jadi aku kasih ke Mbak satu biar Mbak nggak galau."

Hah.

Aku kena PHP.

Bukan cuma itu, aku juga harus menahan malu karena sepertinya Mikuo sudah menduga apa yang kupikirkan. Sial. Sial. SIAL.

Tapi tampaknya Mikuo tidak ambil pusing. Disodorkannya cokelat itu kembali. "Nih, Mbak. Enak lho, dicoba aja. Nggak aku kasih racun, serius. Aku bukan anggota pembunuh bayaran atau apa, kok. Ganteng-ganteng gini, nggak ada muka pembunuh sama sekali, 'kan? _Monggo_ dimakan."

Meski bujukannya _absurd,_ aku menerima cokelat itu. Seolah lupa di mana aku meletakkan rasa malu, aku segera membuka bungkus cokelat tersebut, kemudian memakannya secara brutal. Rasa manis khas cokelat dan rasa manis yang lain menginvasi lidah. Aku mengerutkan kening. "Rasa apa ini, Mas? Kok beda sama cokelat yang biasanya?"

"Rasa cinta, Mbak."

Lho. Kok aku digombalin lagi. Tuh 'kan, kayaknya mas-mas ini emang sakit jiwa deh. Kalau nggak, dia ahli PHP akut. Dengan wajah tidak terima, aku menatapnya. "Mas, aku serius, lho. Kok Mas Mikuo jawabnya gitu?"

"Lho, aku juga serius. Coba dilihat kemasannya, Mbak."

Aku segera membolak-balik kemasan yang sudah kucel. _Special Valentine : Chocolate with The Flavour of Love. Cokelat Rasa Cinta, cokelat pilihan dengan bermacam-macam berry dalam satu gigitan. Edisi terbatas._

Sial. Terlalu GR _season_ 2\. Malu _season_ 2\. PHP _season_ 2.

"Mbak, kalau lagi galau, coba cerita aja masalahnya apa. Nggak apa-apa kok. Percaya deh sama aku, walaupun kita belum lama kenal. Aku nggak ember, kok. Lagi pula, muka ganteng gini, nggak ada tanda-tanda orang jahatnya, 'kan?"

"Bukannya aku nggak percaya, Mas, tapi kalau diceritain malu."

"Wah, setiap orang pasti punya kejadian yang memalukan, Mbak. Bukan cuma Mbak aja. Aku pernah kok, mau nembak cewek dan loncat dari atas meja buat ngagetin, eh tapi malah kepleset. Sialnya di situ ada tempat sampah super lebar, ya sialnya aku kecebur. Sialnya lagi, di dalem tempat sampah itu ada bekas cilok, terus—"

"Udah Mas, nggak usah dilanjutin." Aku bergidik jijik. Mikuo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ya udah. Gimana, Mbak mau cerita, nggak?"

"Ya udah deh." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Gini, lho. Mama aku mau nikah lagi."

"Oalah, ini drama to Mbak ceritanya? Terus calon papi tiri Mbak itu jahat, pilih kasih, cuma sayang sama mama Mbak, gitu? Terus mama Mbak nggak percaya kalau calon papi tiri Mbak itu jahat?"

"Nggak gitu, Mas. Plis deh. Hidupku nggak kayak sinetron di salah satu saluran TV yang ceritanya gitu-gitu aja. Kalau nggak orang tua tiri yang jahat, paling si papa kaya yang selingkuh sama pembantu. Atau tentang anak durhaka yang ngakuin ibunya sebagai pembantu. Nggak gitu juga, Mas."

"Lha terus gimana, Mbak?"

"Jadi gini." Aku melanjutkan. "Si calon papi tiri ini, om-om genit yang gaje abis. Nggak sadar umur. Rambutnya ungu terus dikucir gitu. Kerjaannya ngegodain anak-anak kecil, udah kayak pedo gitu Mas. Terus, masa dia pernah dateng ke rumah bawa samurai sambil nge- _cosplay_. Satu lagi yang nyebelin, dia sering bawa sekarung terong. Mama udah coba masak terong-terong itu jadi macem-macem masakan, tapi bisa kurang gizi aku kalau tiap hari makan terong. Mama bilang, sabar, bentar lagi terongnya abis, tapi tiap mau abis pasti si om-om terong itu bawa sekarung lagi. Gimana nggak stress, Mas? Heran deh, kok mama mau sama dia."

"Lah, itu namanya cinta, Mbak. Cewek yang aku certain mau aku tembak tadi, suka banget sama jengkol, petai, dan sebagainya. Dia juga nggak suka pakai parfum. Nggak heran deh, kalau pas aku nembak dia dalam kondisi kayak gitu, dia masih mau nerima." Mikuo membusungkan dada dengan bangga. "Tapi kita nggak tahan lama, Mbak. Semua itu gara-gara aku alergi jengkol sama petai. Pas makan di warteg, dia maksa aku makan petai. Aduh Mbak, langsung sakit perut aku. Lho, kok dia langsung ngajak putus. Terus Mbak, kabarnya sih dia udah jadian sama kakak kelas gendut yang bapaknya punya perkebunan petai. Ironis ya, mbak?"

Ini jadinya yang curhat siapa sih, Mas.

"Terus, karena patah hati, aku langsung cari cara berkebun petai yang hemat tempat, Mbak. Rencananya, nanti kalau aku udah sukses, itu cewek mau aku lamar lagi. Iya Mbak, cita-cita aku jadi saudagar petai dan jengkol. Duh, itu cewek pasti langsung klepek-klepek."

Cita-cita apaan itu tadi?

"Aduh Mbak, maaf ya, kebablasan curhat. Jadi gimana Mbak, si om-om terong tadi?"

Aku menghela napas. "Nggak jadi, Mas. Udah nggak selera cerita. Ceritanya udah bau petai sama jengkol."

"Jangan memperlakukan petai sama jengkol sehina itu, Mbak. Si cewek itu suka banget."

"Terserah aku dong, Mas. Aku kan nggak suka. Yang suka kan cewek Mas."

"Bukan cewek aku lagi, Mbak. Cewek orang lain. Jangan bikin baper dong. Nyesek nih, nusuk pas di _kokoro._ Dia nggak ngasih aku cokelat. Paling-paling, Valentine begini dia lagi pesta petai sama pacarnya."

Terus Mas pikir aku peduli gitu sama si cewek ber- _fetish_ petai dan jengkol itu?

"Ya udah, Mbak. Pulang yuk. Aku anter deh," tawar Mikuo. Aku menggeleng. "Mas kan nggak tau rumahku."

"Kata siapa, Mbak? Aku ke sini tadi juga dari rumah Mbak, kok. Ayo Mbak, papi udah nungguin Mbak di rumah. Aku disuruh mama Mbak buat nyariin Mbak, cuma dikasih ciri-cirinya Mbak. Untung nggak salah orang, deh."

Mataku melebar. Jangan bilang … jangan bilang ….

"Iya, Mbak. Aku ini anaknya si om-om terong yang Mbak ceritain. Duh, maaf ya Mbak kalau papi aku malu-maluin. Dari dulu emang gitu, sampai kadang aku bingung tiap pertemuan wali murid. Yang sabar aja ya, Mbak? Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku sama Mbak ini lebih tua Mbak, lho."

"Eh—ka-kamu—calon—"

"Iya, calon adik tiri Mbak."

"HAH SERIUS DEMI APA MIKUO KAMU ANAKNYA OM GAKUPO."

"Iya Mbak."

"KAMU JANGAN BILANG-BILANG KE OM GAKUPO YA AKU BILANG APA AJA TENTANG DIA."

"Lho, kenapa Mbak?"

"KAMU JANGAN SOK POLOS DONG."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Iya, iya Mbak. Aku nggak akan bilang, tapi ada syaratnya."

Aku menelan ludah. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Panggil aku Dek Mikuo dulu!" Mikuo nyengir. Aku terbelalak. "Apaan?"

"Sebentar lagi kan kita mau kakak-adik-an. Ayo, Mbak, latihan dari sekarang!"

Jujur, ya. Aku agak berat punya adik tiri dan ayah tiri yang _super absurd_ begini. Melihat om Gakupo saja aku sudah stres dan memohon kepada ibu agar ia berubah pikiran—bukan berubah pikiran dengan tidak jadi menikah, hanya berubah pikira untuk menerima terong-terong itu—lalu sekarang aku malah bertemu anaknya yang tidak kalah _absurd_. Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana kehidupanku setelah ini?

"Ayo, Mbak. Kalau nggak mau, pokoknya aku bilang ke papi," bujuk Mikuo. Aku melotot. "Jangan bilang!"

"Ya udah, coba panggil aku adek."

"Nggak mau."

"Kalau gitu aku bilang ke papi—"

"I-iya, iya, dek Mikuo!"

Mikuo tertawa terbahak-bahak—membuatku memiliki hasrat untuk mencubit pipinya keras-keras. Lantaran dia tak kunjung berhenti tertawa, aku benar-benar melaksanakan niat jahatku itu. Mikuo mengaduh,"Aduh, aduh, kok Mbak gitu?"

Aku menghela napas. "Yuk, pulang. Beli bakmi di jalan juga, yuk. Buat alasan biar nggak perlu makan terong."

"Hehe. Aku juga bosen Mbak. Yuk."

Kami berdua pun meninggalkan taman kota yang penuh dengan pasangan romantis itu. Yah, jika ada orang yang melihat kami, kami pasti juga dianggap pasangan. Biarlah. Jadi, kehidupanku yang baru mungkin baru saja akan dimulai. Mungkin rumah kami akan jadi lebih ramai. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku cepat makan bakmi agar tidak makan terong di rumah.

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n** : haha duh garing banget ya habis belum pernah buat yang model begini-walaupun udah dari dulu pengen bikin yang percakapannya model begini tapi di otak cuma ada plot angst /nangis/

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca :))


End file.
